Palisade Property Bank pocket secretaries
This page contains transcripts of the pocket secretaries found in the Palisade Property Bank, its immediate vicinity, its parking garage, and the sewers underneath the parking garage. Street level RE: New Parking Code Found in a police truck at the front entrance to the bank. To: Moore.D@tarvos.corp From: Janecek.Daniel@palisade.corp Thanks, David. I'll let everyone know about the code AND that they should be using their clickers whenever possible. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Moore.D@tarvos.corp To: Janecek.Daniel@palisade.corp Subject: New Parking Code Mr. Janecek, We've updated the security code for the parking garage to 5136. This shouldn't affect the automatic door openers, but I know we've had some issues with them lately. Better to let those affected know in case. We will still be checking everyone who uses the garage of course. David Moore Parking garage and sewers Maintenance Carried by a guard in the parking garage. To: Chassay.M@tarvos.corp From: Cardinal.R@tarvos.corp Hey Robert. Saw you were scheduled for the shift after me. Left the maintenance room for you to inspect. I know how much you enjoy the smell of sewage. - 6745 - Have you heard anything yet about your London transfer? Apex tower... sounds like a sweet job. You'll be rubbing elbows with the elite! M. Update Found in the sewers beneath the parking garage. To: Miloslav Jehlička From: Max Szczassay Hey Milo, City guys fixed the gas leak and l've just finished patching up the wall, but we might want to check and make sure none of the electrical systems we affected by the leak. The gas running through these pipes is pretty corrosive shit. Just check that the wiring and whatnot in the server room B1 is all good. Code 7735 will get you in. Let me know how it works out. FW: RE: Plan/BP Found on the body of a deceased civilian, Julien Bartek, in the sewers. See also Julien Bartek's computer. To: julien.w.bartek@genmail.mail From: julien.w.bartek@genmail.mail 3 shifts split Check Mike 6 - 2? Update: PM is good. Sub service tunnels connect at 14 and B (pumps off on Wednesdays? check old work lists) Tremors caused structural damage in B/C (sheared lines) Confirmed Thu. Proper hammer/chisel asshole vault code 2357 ----- reset access history v/ 77729-641962-000 wipe registers on 25 only - turn off handshake or it'll repopulate FFFUUUUUUUUCK U JANECEK Second floor (lobby-level floor) Temporary Security Precautions Found in the account manager's office. To: Tomas Romanek From: Daniel Janecek Tomas I've been reviewing the security gaps created by Bartosz and Julien before we fired them. There is a complete report forthcoming, but the short version is that the issues are very serious. As a temporary measure, your most sensitive material should be stored in the bank's SDB in Room A. The code is 1114. It's not ideal, but it's better than the alternative. Dan. 2nd floor sec hub? Carried by a guard in the security office on the second floor. To: Muller.R@tarvos.corp From: Graves.A@tarvos.corp You were probably wondering why you were locked out of the 2nd floor security room. Because Monday. Barabas has updated all the sec-codes for the weekly rotation. New code is klmvp9951. Et voila! Now you are not locked out of the 2nd floor security room. Have a good week, Ander Employee IDs Found in the security office on the second floor. To: Daniel Janecek From: Dominik Barabas Mr. Janecek, I've regenerated all employee identification codes as requested. Your new code is: aklvd668l New ID cards are also being created for all employees. Also, the electronic security audit was a success. All systems functioning at peak. There has been an upsurge in cyber-attacks, but nothing has been able to breach the LavaWall. I do have a couple of suggestions I would like to discuss with you and Mr. Oshiro when he gets back. I'll detail all of this in my weekly report. Dominik Barabas IT Lead Palisade Property Bank RE: Client files Found in the Executive Boardroom during the first visit to Prague during which Romanek's office is locked. Not found during the second visit during which Romanek's office is unlocked. To: Ivana Drahos From: Tomas Romanek Ivana, I apologize for not telling you sooner: Yes, the code to my ofﬁce was changed, after the recent unpleasantness with Bartosz. It is now 0831. Please tell everyone I‘m running late, because of how hard it is getting in and out of the city now that Ruzicka Station is off-line. Thank you. Tomas REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Ivana Drahos To: Tomas Romanek Subject: Client files Tomas, I need the account files for one of our new clients, Niklus Domingues. Has the code to your office been changed? Ivan Executive Services Room Found in the Executive Boardroom during the second visit to Prague. To: Ivana Drahos From: Dominik Barabas Hey Ivana Mr. Romanek told me that you might need to use the office downstairs to 'entertain' some important clients now that Bartosz is gone. I’ve temporarily changed the code for you - 9593 Christ... don't know exactly what happened there, do you? I've heard some rumors, but nothing official came down except he's on 'leave'. Whatever that means. Discuss over beers later? Maria is coming ;) Dom First Floor Security report Found in a locked safe in Executive Safes A. To: Daniel Janecek From: Anatoli Harashimov Mr Janecek, I've finished the review of our recent troubles with the Head Office, Security, and other involved parties. The situation is grave, and potentially catastrophic, but not insurmountable if we continue to act quickly, decisively, and correctly. First and most crucially is the issue of plugging the holes which have been created in our security. This is ongoing, but will take a long time to complete. During this period, we must: 1. Continue to give our clients no reason to suspect anything may be remiss. Our reputation is our business: Without it we cease to exist. Tai Yong and VersaLife have already expressed concerns, but we have addressed them successfully, and will continue to reassure any other clients with questions. 2. Be even more diligent in keeping our code protocols. Several hackers, including the Janus Collective, have already tried to take advantage of our present weaknesses. The single greatest obstruction to regaining equilibrium at this time is that we must divert resources away from our recovery in order to defend ourselves from these vultures. In short, we are still very vulnerable, and we wil continue to be so for some time. Our one consolation is that these leaks and breaches to date have only affected our small to medium lockers. The large vaults and servers remain unaffected. It is essential for our return to confidence and stability that we address the matter of those former employees responsible for the breaches. Mr. Wlodek has gone on extended leave, and between you and me he will not be returning to work here. You know better than I do the particulars of Mr. Bartek's situation, which we are monitoring very carefully. In short, the news is not good, but it is optimistic. We must all work very hard, and when we overcome this difficult period, we will emerge the stronger for it, as a company and as people. Anatoli Harashimov Repairs done Found in Safes A server room B. To: Max Szczassay From: Miloslav Jehliéka Max, You were close to right. Looks like it was the pressure from that small explosion that fucked up some ofthe works in the VIP room, not the gas. Good thing I checked, one of the VIP lockers was hanging wide open when I walked into the room. Super secure my ass. If it was my money in this place, I’d be moving it into my mattress right about now. Anyway, I got everything fixed up. Might want to spot check the locker wiring for me though as my eyes and fingers tend not to agree on things from time to time. Just dummy check, make sure nothing got crossed. Code is 3020. Don't steal anything, heh. See you, MJ RE: Wlodek's code Found in the executive services office on the first floor. To: Daniel Janecek From: Dominik Barabas So...he's not coming back then Code's been reset to 6477. Is his computer staying or...? REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------ FROM: Daniel Janecek TO: Dominik Barabas SUBJECT: Wlodek's code Dom, I want to clear out Wlodek's personal safe and reset it. Can you give me a temp number asap? Thanks. Third Floor Broken PS Found in the security office on the third floor. To: Dominik Barabas From: Daniel Janecek Dominik lvan says his pocket secretary is acting strangely. I don't think it's serious, but you'd better have a look at it. We have enough security problems right now. Dan. PS - If he's not at his desk, leave it in my office: 1969. Weekly reset code (3rd floor) Found in the employee lounge on the third floor. To: PPB@tarvos.corp From: Dominik Barabas Per this morning's security meeting, the updated weekly code for the 3rd floor security room is "clemenza". I have already updated the system, so this code is valid effective immediately. Thank you, Dominik Barabas Upstairs terminal Found in the executive board room on the third floor (second visit). To: PPB@tarvos.corp From: Steer.C@tarvos.corp We've been having problems with one of the terminals upstairs on the mezzanine. Use the following code to bypass: 5872 Just checking... Found in the CTO/CEO room. To: Pavel Karmoni From: Masaaki Oshiro Pavel, Have you conﬁrmed the tickets and reservations yet? Could you have the airline and the hotel send those confirmations to me please? Also, can you contact the car service and have them pick us up an hour earlier than scheduled? We have to make a stop on the way to the airport. I'll say it again: Sometimes the worst thing about this job is the clients. Lastly, because of the recent security problems, Daniel made us change the code to the office. It's now 0211. If Romanek needs the biometric encoder, you can go in and get it for him. When we get back, remind me that we should get a secondary encoder. Or talk to Daniel. See you when we get back. Masaaki New Storage Code Found in the hidden room in the CTO/CEO room. To: Ashani Talwar From: Masaaki Oshiro Asha, To avoid any issues with client perspectives on backup policies, I think we should consider moving some of the more critical files into special storage. And I changed the code myself to 1293 so I hope you check your messages before you access the locker. Masa Corporate Vaults PSWD change Found in the security office north room in the corporate vaults section, accessible only during The Heist. To: PPB@tarvos.corp From: Steer.C@tarvos.corp IMPORTANT Be advised. Scheduled password change for all security hubs has been moved forward in anticipation of extra-protocol visit. Corporate Vault Security Hub: VlPsec487TV Delete this message once read. Prague Vault Found in the VersaLife corporate vault, accessible only during The Heist. To: Colin Harris From: Bob Page Colin, Thank you again for making the trip. Palisade execs will be waiting for you. Everything has been set up for your visit to our company vault. You might ﬁnd some interesting data in there. The code to the computer is 5896KLMOlBN in case you need to access it. You may as well leave this pocket secretary in there for the next time. Bob FW: Vault Access Found in the Tarvos corporate vault. To: Moore.D@tarvos.corp From: Steer.C@tarvos.corp David, go into our vault and have a look. The computer code is LKMN01259KNML. Check the access logs for dates and get back to me. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: REDACTED To: Steer.C@tarvos.corp Subject: Vault Access Please be advised that I have logged unscheduled access to some of the vaults here by the CTO of Palisade, Masaaki Oshiro. I have approached this individual, and been rebuffed, citing "security concerns". Temp PSWRD Found in the Tai Yong Medical corporate vault. To: Tomas Chong From: TYM-Ext_Dir Use the following to access vault computer: GBNM45KLP53 Please change password before leaving. IMPORTANT. Last user forgot. Prague visit Found in the Picus Group corporate vault. To: Sandrine Assad From: Amélia Poussier Allo Sandrine, I hope Alex has given you your itinerary for Prague by now. If not, poke him soon. The appointment is already scheduled. Palisade will be sending you a confirmation. Also, pick up the storage package from Gary on Friday. He'll run you through where he has what in the vault itself. You may need to access some of the ﬁles on the Vault computer. The password is N3wsm4ker. Finally, I'm glad that you decided to take my advice and spend a few extra days there. Enjoy the city. It's beautiful. Bon voyage, Amelia Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided pocket secretaries